New Years Eve Phan (No Smut)
by GirlOfTheInternet
Summary: Yes another Phan one. Don't judge me I'm just bored and had no idea what to write. I need more social interaction.


It was New Year's Eve and Dan and Phil went to party with a few friends (a few meaning two). Phil and Louise. Dan, being himself, was awkward as a few people tried to talk to him. A few girls tried to talk to him. Dan pretty much ignored them. But one girl wouldn't get the message. She tried flirting with him all night and her efforts were fruitless. All Dan could think about was Phil. He'd been his best friend since 18. He didn't want to admit but he loved Phil. He gave in and started talking to the girl. She bought him drinks until he was plastered. Dan all but forgot about Phil and Louise. They tried to get Dan to leave. Phil was hated seeing Dan like this. "Dan,please come home" pleaded Phil. "Go away you twat!" Said Dan. "Yeah" chimed the girl "He's a grown adult and you aren't his mother." pointing to Louise. "And I don't think you're his boyfriend." Phil blushed at this thought luckily it was too dark. Dan was to delusional to speak. Dan mumbled a bit . "Dan?" Asked Phil and Louise. "Are you ok?" "Go away! he's fine with me!" The girl said angrily. "He's coming home with me tonight!". "Come on Phil. They're both drunk out of their minds." said Louise. Phil wanted to cry. He loved Dan but he could never tell him. He left. That night was a one night stand he forgot everything... except the girl talking to Phil like that he hated that. Still Dan had no idea why he drank that much. Maybe it was the fact he couldn't own up to Phil but he would have to tell him. It was too much.

A week or so later it was movie night Dan put on a old baggy sweatshirt and still had on skinny jeans. Phil had on a tee shirt and pajama pants. They both sat on the couch watching the movie until finally Dan had drifted to sleep his head fell on Phil's shoulder. Phil liked that. Phil set his head on Dan's. This felt right to him. Dan's head started to fall Phil gently put Dan's head into his lap. Dan's hair was curled Phil couldn't resist running his fingers through it. It was soft like velvet. Phil played with his curls twisting it and thinking about how beautiful Dan looked. Dan was still asleep. Phil got up and put a pillow under Dan's head without waking him. Phil looked at dan Phil bent down and kissed Dan on the cheek. He turned bright red and quietly ran to his room. The next day Phil had to confess.

"Dan?" asked Phil. In the living room was Dan in his browsing position on his computer. "Yeah Phil?" Dan said closing his Mac. "Dan, I can't hide it anymore and if you can't accept my feelings...it's okay." He continued "i always have but never admitted this to myself till a week ago,I love you an-" "Shush." Dan said abruptly setting down his laptop and standing. Phil began to cry. "Phil I-I l love you too. I always have." Dan said "I've never told anyone though. I always have." Phil broke down crying. Dan rushed to comfort his best friend/boyfriend/something. He didn't know what to feel inside but on the outside he felt Phil's head resting on his shoulder, his soft skin,the smell of his hair. For just one moment. "It's sorta like an anime right now." Phil mumbled, tears rolling down his cheeks. Dan wiped the tears off Phil's cheek with his thumb. Both boys leaned in until both of their lips were touching. They kissed. Dan ran his fingers through Phil's hair. Phil touched Dan's cheek. He never wanted to break the kiss and nether did Dan. Dan's lips pressed on Phil's. By the time they stopped the show on the tv was over. "That felt great" Dan said. "Which part?" Asked Phil. "Both parts" answered Dan. Phil chuckled. "You release we're going to have to talk about this. The kiss." Said Dan. "Yes" Phil replied.

Phil told Dan that he thought he had always felt something for Dan but didn't know what to call it until New Year's Eve. He also told him he'd kissed him last night. A long discussion about what they would do to break it to family and the fans. At first they thought they thought they would lose views and subs when in fact the got more. All of it ended up going well to say the least. About 7 months later Dil showed up on their door step. Dan explained what happened on new years. He and Phil talked about it and Dan couldn't bare giving his son. Secretly Phil couldn't either. He had Dan's brown eyes and curly hair. Phil could see Dan in the baby. They had read a quite a few fanfics with Dil, (their sim)as there son. Him and Phil couldn't think of a name so they named him Dil. They filled out all the paperwork and Dil became their son. And they've raised him since. They got married since


End file.
